The following patent documents disclose refastenable absorbent articles. These patent documents fail to disclose a cover sheet for covering a connecting portion.
The first patent document: Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-520627 (abstract)
The second patent document: Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-526406 (abstract)
The third patent document: Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-527153 (abstract)
The fourth patent document: Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-529398 (abstract)
The fifth patent document: Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-529399 (abstract)
The sixth patent document: Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-530904 (abstract)
The seventh patent document: Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-527152 (abstract)
The eighth patent document: Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-528649 (abstract)
The ninth patent document: Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-528650 (abstract)
The tenth patent document: Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-529400 (abstract)